Lust
by blackcat778
Summary: Everyone has their sins, and even a heartless boy does as well. NejiXTenten
1. Chapter 1

**Lust**

Chapter One: **Her**

I don't own Neji or Tenten

_**The cool August wind eased its way through the canipies and sang the song of autumn itself. Lost is thought sat a young male boy, nearing his eighteenth birthday, a lot of thoughts rushed through his head like rushing rapid. His snow stained eyes shown off the bright fiery orb hovering over the horizan. His raven colored hair lay untied and flowing with the breeze. He sat pondering, thinking, questioning wiether or not to tell, to even try. His trail of thought was stopped short though by a young girl, her hair pulled back in two buns, as usually, and her pink colored shirt looked remarkablely like the pinkish sky. A light frost glittered off her weapons. Her bright brown eyes looked as if they were molded from the earth itself. She smiled and walked over to the boy. "Hey Neji you ready to start," she said softly. He looked up as if memorized by her. Her voice was like that of an angel and her eyes were like a vast pool of compassion, caring, and thoughtt for others. Yet what truely memorized him was her body, he couldn't help but think lustful thoughts of it. So perfect, so simple, yet so unqiue. He wanted to feel it, touch it, to claim it as his own and to never let anything touch it. Her lips where pulled back into a small yet beautiful smile. He sat dazed in thought staring up at her, the urge to just capture her lips was almost unbareble. "Neji, hello you there," she said a bit louder hoping to break this trace he seemed to be in. The tent of red on her cheek showed plainly that she was quite uncomfortable for having him gaze up at her. He shook his head and sat up glancing over at her, trying hard to control the urge. "Yeah," he said coldly.**_

_**An hour had passed and both ninjas sat panting. Weapons lay scattered among various places and the aftermath of their training could be seen. Neji finally won, she truely was a good partner and friend. He grinned and sat back agaist the tree "I win again, but I will hand it too you, you have gotten a bit better." Tenten glared an icy glare that could even match the cocky boy before her. "A "bit" I think I did great," she said in a lowly, deathly tone. Neji's grin just widened. Tenten rose to her feet, her face as red as the noon sun. She went picking up her numerous weapons, grummbling lowly. Neji sat, once again, watching her. No, wanting her, her once young figure had been grown out of. Her curves caused Neji's stomach to flock with butterflies. Her breasts is what truely caused Neji the most lust filled of thoughts. She literally drove him to the edge and almost beyond. He sighed and sat up walking over to her, kneeling down picking up weapons in his reach. "I still don't see where you keep all these," he said with a smirk. "Neji, ohhhh," she bit her lips trying to calm herself. He smirked again and stood up counting the weapon. Tenten rose up and snatched her weapons back and stomped off toward the lively Konhan, leaving a lust filed Neji behind, until he started to trail behind her, steathfully. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lust**_

**Chapter 2: _Him _**

**I don't own Neji or Tenten**

_**He was perfect, no he was more then perfect. She trained day after day, non-stop to prove to him that she worth his affection, yet either he was blinded by his destiny or to naive to see her love. He truely was a marvel, no questions about it. His raven black hair looked as if the night sky above her painted it. His bleached eyes shown no emotion what so ever, yet it drew her ever closer to him, as if out of curiousity. He could control her with ease, even though she was to proud to admit that fact, he ruled over her. His body was lean and sturdy. Built out of rock, his hair was now untied and drooped down past shoulder's length. He broad shoulders held the long white kimono and gray cloth hanging around him like a blanket. He still was cold as the icy water cool water below her feet, but he had learned that destiny, even his destiny, has its curves and twists. She sat glaring down at her reflection. It bent with each ripple that plummted on the glazed pool of liquid. Tears feel slowly, but steadly into the water mixing with it, leaving no trace. "I am so ugly, he probably thinks I can't even win a fight properly," her studdering tones echoed in the night sky, blending in with the owls calls, the crickets songs, and something she was un aware of. She coughed loudly, chocking on her own sorrows, it felt as if she were being burned and drowned at the same time. "He hates me, plain and simple," she whispered softly. She sat crouched like a vulture, gazing down at her image with such unusual eyes. They were blank, almost frightening. Glazed with wet droplets, and red like the blood dripping from the rock she was clenching so tightly. **_

_**Neji stood, horrified at the scene infront of him. He had followed her to this location and had been watching her, sob her emotions, her feelings, and her love for "him". He couldn't do a thing, he feet felt like lead. His heart was pounding, his needed, no wanted to hold her in a tight embrace and hold her till her tears dried and tell her everything. Yet, he was scared, so scared, never in his whole life was he so scared. Slowly, step by step, he walked toward her, fragilly so only the sound of his breathing could be heard. He too was trembling, his body was numb, he felt nothing be the lust to hold her, to protect her, to show her he doesn't hate her. A soft breeze blew through the shadowed tree and for a short moment hide Neji's towering reflection behind the young girl, no the young women before him. He knelt to get level with her, slowly and carefully clutching her side and pullling her toward him and resting his head apon her frail shoulder. Tenten literally stopped breathing, her eyes followed the soft breath on her neck and saw the so familiar raven colored hair, strands on it fell onto her tear stained hands and she clutched them softly and sinked into his embrace and closed her eyes and fell into heaven itself. **_

_**Neji couldn't believe it, she was leaning on him, showing him the stone cold statue compassion. His true desire sat before him, so easy he could take control and now even he knew she would not fight back, she too lusted for him. He many of times saw her admiring him like a painting. He payed no mind to it, just thought of it as a pain. Slowly though, he saw her eyes wonder away from him and the day when she could just close her eyes and rest her head on the rough bark of a tree, he knew he wanted her, he needed her more then life itself. His now calm hands slide into hers and gripped them trying to coax her to calm herself and relax that he was here, when noone else was. He slowly moved her hands toward his lips and planted a soft feather-like kiss on it tasting her blood, so sweet, causing Tenten to grip his hand and met these new pair of eyes. The outer shell of his eyes were the same, white as snow. but everything he was thinking could be seen, pain, happiness, sorrow, wrath, angry, angust, and lust for her. That caught her off guard the most. Her eyes were to easy to read and she knew he knew what she wanted. Slowly, the great weapon mistress and the legacy lips claimed one another and then a true love was made. Like the first Christmas snow, or the first flower or robin's song in Spring, so perfect. So perfect.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lust**_

**_Chapter 3: Them_**

_**It all started out on a simple day in The Hidden Leaf Village. So team were picked and she just happend to be placed apon his team. At fist he seemed like a complete jerk, but you can never trust firsts. So after the battle with Naruto, Neji softened up just a bit, and learned to understand other things, beside destiny. For a genuis, he was dumb on love. So she sat in the moonlight basking in it his lips on her and she couldn't think, breath, or move. She was still, and the scarey part of it all, was she liked it and he had control. **_

_**She found herself pushed down to the ground, Neji hovering over her and his lips on hers. Her frail, yet firm wrist in his grasping hands. His raven hair dropping and blending with hers. The blood in her face almost felt like fire, he was so close, so near. She couldn't respond to his affection and as this he kissed deepr, pushing her head deeper into the ground, the grip on her wriss tightening. She could feel his tongue pry open her lips and lick the top of her mouth, causing her jerk slightly, with caused his grip to tighten again. She finally got the courage to kiss back, and found her self pushed back down Neji kissing deeply, his tongue tracing her lips, and his fingers running down her arms and griping her pink shirt.**_

_**She couldn't believe it, slowly Neji's fingers sliding toward her slightly exposed stomach, and traced small circles around it. She tryed hard not to moan or jerk, but couldn't control it and felt her voice echo in the boy hovering over hers, and she felt him pull back slightly staring down at her, and gently felt his fingers slide down her cheek, trailing slowly after his hand to her neck and grazed it with his teeth. Her body shivered and finally slide her wrist from his grip and grabbed hold of Neji's white robe and pulled him down, kisses him deeper, running her memorized hands down his chest. A boy in green came pracing by and nearly collsaped at the sight before him. "The fire of youth and erupted into a volcano, I must refuse to watch this for my time will soon come," he siad boldly covering his eyes with one hands and slowly steping back. Neji quickly sat up and turned red. He pale expression turning red, and Tenten sat with her mouth half ajar. Both quickly spread apart, backs to one another. But they both liked it, they both knew, for they knew wither other well. **_

_**THE END**_


End file.
